


Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back

by ArtanisNaanie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, But only if you squint, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Black Eyes, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Pain Kink, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Re-posted, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtanisNaanie/pseuds/ArtanisNaanie
Summary: He doesn’t know how they ended up here, his back scraping the bark of a big tree, the fabric of his chemise tearing against it, the pain spiking in his shoulders, his legs wrapped around Geralt’s waist.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a re-post; I originally posted it in a work that was called "Au ralenti je soulève les interdits" in a drabble collection, but I wanted to give the fics in there a better chance so I'm reposting them individually!
> 
> Based on a Twitter prompt by Arthur who asked "sex with or on a tree" and, well, monsterfucking isn't my thing and I leave leshens to those who knows how to write them xD
> 
> Thanks to Liz for editing it and making it better, and thanks to the Witcher Fic Writers group chat for the inspiration, the support and the agressive love!

He doesn’t know how they ended up here, his back scraping the bark of a big tree, the fabric of his chemise tearing against it, the pain spiking in his shoulders, his legs wrapped around Geralt’s waist.

He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care, because the lips on his are hot, and insistent, a clever tongue invading his mouth, sharp teeth clashing with his own and biting his lower lip. There’s pain, at his back and at his lip, and the sting of it only sharpens his want. His dick is already straining in his breeches as he ruts mindlessly against Geralt's leather armour (more pain, more pleasure, when did he become a masochist?), his hands tugging at the white strands of his friend and obtaining a low growl for it. . He does it again, strongly enough that Geralt separates his mouth from Jaskier’s and no, that won’t do.

“Jaskier,” Geralt grunts, the hands under his ass digging in his flesh, keeping him pinned against the tree, and Jaskier wants to get down, wants to put his hands and his mouth all over the magnificent body he knows is hidden under the leather and the fabric and too many layers, damn it, and at the same time he wants to stay there forever, the sting of the bark and the constraint of his breeches, Geralt's black, black eyes like endless pools barely seeing him. 

He moans, diving again for the Witcher’s mouth, and Geralt lets him slide slightly against the bark to put his cock against his own, hard and hot even under the unfairly tight leather pants he insists on wearing. Jaskier moans again, the sound reverberating against the leaves and the branches just above him and gaining intensity, as if the only sounds in the clearing where they set up camp before Geralt left for his hunt are their mixed noises of pleasure. 

They rut against each other, hard cock against hard cock, the layers of fabric between them tempering the drag, the friction, but none of their arousal. The dark veins on Geralt’s face still pulse under the effect of the potions and Jaskier can feel his heartbeat accelerating, its sound loud in his ears, almost as loud as Geralt’s grunts. The Witcher’s fingers dig deep in the meat of his ass and Jaskier hopes they leave marks, just as the tree at his back, signs that will prove tomorrow in the day light that this is not just a very vivid dream; he had those before. 

He’s uncomfortable, and the movement of Geralt’s hips is too forceful, and his dick aches from frustration and arousal, but there’s nowhere else he would like to be. So he keeps kissing, and biting, and at one point he bites Geralt’s lips so hard he draws blood and Geralt snarls, letting him down and manhandling him until he is facing the tree, hands grasping at the trunk looking for something to hold on to, while his whole body is pushed against the tree and Geralt starts rutting against his ass, face buried in the curve of his neck, his breaths tickling the sensitive skin there. 

The Witcher’s movements seem to become increasingly frantic, and Jaskier gives up on pushing his face away from the bark and shoves a hand in his breeches, grasping his dick probably too hard, tugging on it with too much strength, the friction entirely too dry, the movement stifled by his clothes, and it’s still enough apparently when he hears Geralt moan loudly just against his ear, his cock snuggled against his crack pulsing his release, and he comes in his pants like the kid he is no more. 

They pant together for what feels like hours, cum cooling on Jaskier’s hand and dick, the solid weight of Geralt’s bulk against his scratched back. 

“Jaskier…” Geralt says, his voice even lower than usual, his lips brushing the curve of his neck.

“Hmm…” Jaskier answers, turning his face to look at him, meeting black eyes still embedded in a white face streaked in dark. He pushes his ass against Geralt’s crotch, feeling the hot, hard length still resting against his ass. He smiles slightly.

“Can we take the time to undress at least this time, Witcher?”

“Hmm” is the only answer he gets. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and feed your author!
> 
> Check out my other Witcher fics:
> 
> \- [A piper at the gates of dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411083/chapters/56107210); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated E, <9k. Geralt finds Jaskier one year and a half after the mountain.  
> \- the [Muse 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481): Modern setting, from hook-up to lovers, rated E, Geralt wears kilts, angst with a happy ending. <20k  
> \- [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365418): 5k ficwip challenge, College/University, rated E, inspired by art, fluff, 5k  
> \- [In the kitchen of a keep in the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910944/chapters/62970847): canon universe, found family, food as a love language, internal monologues, character study, rated T, 12k  
> \- [ There was only one bed and it was uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283094): 5+1 Crack, rated E, 4k  
> \- [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579083); canon universe, porn without plot, rated E, 5k. Geralt walks in on Jaskier.. again.  
> \- [Of food, friendship and apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954674); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated G, 2k, not or pre slash. Food is a love language.  
> \- [As we lie here in our bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527864): canon universe, porn without plot, somnophilia prompt for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, rated E, 1k  
> \- [Things that bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617060): pre canon universe, porn without plot, Eskel/Geralt, Kaer Morhen, rated E, <1k  
> \- [I quite like seeing you all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617300): canon universe, porn without plot, Geraskier, soft bondage, rated E, <1k  
>   
> And you can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ArtanisNaanie) too!


End file.
